The currently available portable multimedia player generally includes a case, a central processing unit mounted in the case, and a storage unit, a power supply unit, a display screen, and a plurality of control keys electrically connected to the central processing unit. The display screen and the plurality of control keys are externally located at on the case. With these arrangements, a user may conveniently carry the portable multimedia player about for playing back music and image at any time and at any place.
The portable multimedia player is not only characterized by its function of playing sounds and images, but also by its compactness and light weight, which enables a user to conveniently carry the portable multimedia player about. To enable a compact and light-weight portable multimedia player, the size of the display screen on the player is inevitable reduced. As a result, the image shown on the small-size display screen has lowered definition and tends to hazard the user's eyes.